Question: If $x + y = 16$ and $x-y = 2$, what is the value of $x^2 - y^2$?
Answer: $x^2 - y^2$ factors into $(x+y)(x-y)$, so, to obtain the value of $x^2 - y^2$, simply multiply $16 \cdot 2$ to get $\boxed{32}$.